1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a pulley assembly for wire combination, and more particularly, to a pulley assembly for wire combination which can easily connect a cable wire with a pulley.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a pulley assembly for wire combination has been used for various fields, but has been mainly used for a door glass field.
The door glass is disposed between a door outer panel and a door inner panel in a vertically reciprocating manner.
A carrier plate is fixed to a lower end of the door glass and is connected with a door glass regulator motor via a wire rope.
When a switch disposed in the inside of a car is operated, an opening and closing operation of the door glass is performed by vertically moving the carrier plate along a regulator channel by pulling a wire rope while a regulator drum is rotated and a change in an angle of the wire rope is performed by the regulator pulley.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a pulley assembly for wire combination according to the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the pulley assembly for wire combination according to the related art includes a pulley 10 that is mounted on the door regulator, wherein an outer circumferential surface of the pulley 10 is provided with a guide groove 11 and an outer side of the pulley 10 is provided with a locking groove 12 that is connected with the guide groove 11.
As a result, when a wire W is assembled to the locking groove 12 of the pulley 10 and then, rotatably inserted, the wire W is combined with the guide groove 11.
However, the pulley assembly for wire combination according to the related art has a disadvantage in that it is difficult for the wire W to jump over the locking groove 12 of the pulley 10 and advance the guide groove 11 at the time of rotating the pulley 10, thereby reducing adhesion. Further, when the wire W is combined with the pulley 10, the wire W is locked to the locking groove 12 to increase the risk of damage.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.